


I'm just a moment (so don't let me pass you by)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Phil looked up from his laptop when he heard a knock at the door.orPoor Dan doesn't have eggs and doesn't know how to cook pancakes. But Phil is here to save the day.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	I'm just a moment (so don't let me pass you by)

**Author's Note:**

> Much appreciation for my beta, [@effingmeteors](https://twitter.com/effingmeteors?s=20) on twitter <3

Phil looked up from his laptop when he heard a knock at the door. It was about 5:30 in the afternoon and he had decided to take a break from the stressful editing task his boss had given to him without warning

Phil stood, setting his laptop on the coffee table in front of him and went to see who was at the door. He looked through the peephole to see if he could figure it out. When all he saw was a black hoodie, he opened the door to investigate further. A tall young man was standing at the door. He ran his hand through dark brown hair that had a hint of a curl, adjusting his black hood that matched with his jeans and shoes- also black. He was looking down at his feet seemingly embarrassed.

Before Phil could get a word out, the stranger started talking, barely looking at him as he spoke. “Hey. I’m Dan. I live down the hall- 301- just moved in, and I was wondering if I could use 2 eggs? I was going to make dinner and realized that I didn’t have any, and i didn’t want to pop down to the shop since it's raining so hard right now. I figured I’d asked around to see if anyone could spare me some. No one would give me any though.”

Phil stood blinking for a moment, processing everything that Dan had said. His face spit into a huge smile. “Sure, no problem. My name is Phil, by the way, nice to meet you. Let me go get those eggs for you.” Phil waked quickly in the kitchen to retrieve the eggs, leaving Dan in the doorway.

Walking back with the eggs in his hands he asked, “Anything else you’re missing? These storms have been tough lately and would hate to know you had to walk in them just for something I have right here.”

Grabbing the eggs from Phil, Dan smiled shyly, showing small dimples on his cheeks. “No, but thank you.”

“Well, I’m here if you need anything. Phil from 304.”

Before Phil closed the door, Dan seemed to have a thought. “Oh! Phil? Have you ever made pancakes?” When Phil nodded, Dan continued. “Well, I was going to make them for dinner, but I've never done it before and don’t know how. Any tips?”

Phil laughed. “Why don’t I come over to yours for a bit so I can show you step by step?”

“Really? You would do that? Thank you so much! I live in 301, could you just give me a few minutes to clean up?” Phil nodded, smiling, and closed the door after Dan started walking back to his own apartment. He walked back to the couch and started putting on his shoes after closing his laptop. He also stopped by the kitchen to grab a spatula, thinking that Dan might not have one since he just moved in.


End file.
